A champion's tale
by wolfboydude52
Summary: Follow the adventure of Reggie, a ten year old who dreams of being the champion of sinnoh as he learns about how strong the bond between human and pokemon can get. This takes place years after all of the games. I don't own marvel. (due to a hulk reference) K plus for violence and one unimportant character death and one importantish character death.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Pokémon.

A champions tale

The beginning, Chapter 1

"Be excited, you go off tomorrow!" "Yeah, I'm trying to keep it under control, mom." I said. "Okay." She said. I walked

upstairs into my room, not caring to hold in my excitement anymore. I am now 5 foot 10, and growing. Five years ago,

when I started, I was 5 foot. 5 feet, and ten years old, so I was a little taller than most kids my age. People in Sinnoh

sound different from anywhere else, they seem to have accents like in the midwest of the U.S. Ohio is Sandgem. Although,

in Unova, they speak like there in New York. Kanto's people sound japanese. Johto's sound like a mix of russian, and

Japanese. Hoehn sound french. Orre's sound like... spanish, maybe, I don't think they all speak english, though. They

mostly speak Japanese, with a spanish accent. It's ridiculous. The orange Islands sound like stereotypical "surfer dudes"

Using words like "Gnarly", and "Rad", it get's annoying quickly. I went to my bed, and started thinking of what Pokémon I

would use. "Well," I thought, "There are 16 different starters, starting with Bulbasaur, and ending with Tepig..." "I guess

whichever one I like the most I'll choose." I said out loud. That night I had my normal dream, where I become champion of

my homeland, Sinnoh. It was different, though. I normally didn't know what Pokémon it was, as it looked like a blurry

dream cloud, and when I called its name, it comes out a nickname, or a strange muffled sound. I almost recognised it, but

I woke up to mom yelling, "Wake up! You start your adventure today!" "Okay!" I yelled back. "What was that Pokémon... I

can't remember, it looked, green, maybe red, or both." I thought. I went downstairs. I had been greeted by my old friend.

He was 4 feet, 10 inches tall, with short, somehow blue hair, and a little impatient. "Hey." I said. "Hey." Jack replied. "I

can't wait, come on!" He said. "Me either, let's go..." I said, but quickly was interrupted by my stomach. "Heh, I guess my

tummy has other plans." I said, and it rumbled again. "Well, make some toast and let's go!" He said. "I wear, you're just

like Barry." I said, knowing his hilarious reaction. "What! How can you call me like that impatient man! Even if he's the

Head assistant to professor dawn!" He screamed. "Ah Hah!" I laughed. "It ain't funny!" He yelled. "It, it is... Ha ha ha!" I

laughed out. "No! It ain't!" He yelled. The funniest part was coming up. He has a problem with words when he gets angry

enough. "Ah Ha Hah!" I yelled. "You hurt I stop don't will you if!" He said. He suddenly blushed. I burst out laughing as I

made my toast. His TT disorder, or Twisted Tongue disorder is severe, it really is funny. TT syndrome makes people mix up

words, like dyslexia, only with speech. Most cases are normal, and they usually mix up letters, but he mixes up whole

sentences, paragraphs, pages, or books. "Come on, let's go." I said. He was still mildly blushing. We left my house. As we

walked through Sandgem town, I was extremely excited. I was getting my first Pokémon. I decided on cindaquil, if I could

get it. Eventually, we got to the lab. When we entered, we saw 14 other kids. "Hey, we're last..." Jack said, disappointed.

Those who get there last, choose last. "Well, hello, you're the last ones for the day!" The professor greeted. Every one

picked a starter, my first choice of cindaquil being taken. "That leaves you two." She said. An overly energetic totidile, and

a very timid bulbasaur. It kept trying to hide behind the professor. "I choose totidile." He said. "That leaves me with

bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, go and meet your new trainer." She said reassuringly. I went over to it. "Hey, its okay, its okay." I

said as I scratched its ears. Pokémon like that kind of stuff. I held out my hand, and it nuzzled against it. "Wow... I have

tried to get that Pokémon used to people for weeks, and you did it in seconds." She was surprised. "Hmm... Should I..."

She seemingly was talking to herself. She nodded, and told me to wait while she got something. She brought back a red

electronic box thing. "It's a Pokedex. Normally, we only give it to those who take a test. I think you can handle it." She

said. She handed it to me, and I turned it on. "Welcome, please insert your name for ownership." It said in an electronic

voice. I put my name in the machine. "Reggie, you're lucky!" Jack shouted. "Great things are coming your way. Now,

everyone, you'll need poke balls to catch Pokémon. You should know how by now." She said, and handed each of them 5,

but I got 10. "You get 5 more, so you can catch Pokémon." She said. "Okay." I responded. I left, filled with excitement.

"My dream of being champ starts now!" I thought. I heard a tv say, "A mass outbreak of pidgey on route 201. "Perfect!" I

thought. I made my way to route 201. "A pidgey!" I said. I had been filled with excitement, my first Pokémon battle!

"Bulbasaur, come on out!" I said. "Bulba? Saur!" It screamed, scared. "It's okay, just be careful. The pidgey

noticed us, and it used tackle. "Avoid it!" I ordered. It avoided it. "Tackle!" I ordered. It used tackle, bur it flew up, and

bulbasaur nearly continued into a tree, but quickly turned around and stopped a few feet from the tree. Pidgey used tackle,

dive boming bulbasaur. "Go left!" I yelled. It jumped to the left, and pidgey hit the ground. Pidgey flew up and behind

bulbasaur"Bulbasaur, behind you!" I was worried for my partner. It flapped it's wings, and sand flew all over. "Saur!" It

screamed, sand cloaking it. It suddenly flew up and dove, and started flying low to the ground in an effort not to hit the

ground again. I got an idea. "Bulbasaur, move sideways so it will rub against you!" I said. Bulbasaur

listened, and it rubbed against it. Sand was on the pidgey. "Pigey..." It complained. "Tackle!" I ordered. It hit it, and

knocked it out. "Pokeball, don't fail me!" I said. It wiggled once, twice, three times, and then it clicked. "Yes!" I said. I went

up to bulbasaur, and gave it a big hug. It nuzzled it's head into my arms. "You were great!" I said. "Saur!" It said, happy to

have a new friend. "I think I'll call it ace." I said. I went back to Sandgem town, and went to the Pokémon center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon center, how may I help you?" "I just caught a Pokémon, I would like to have it healed."

"Okay." She said. She took the pokeball, and took it to a back room. Later, She came back. "Here is your Pokémon, it's

female, if you wanted to know. "Okay." I said. "This is the beginning." I thought. Little did I know what was going to

happen next.

/

What do you think? Read, relax, and review if you want. Help me by finding typos, and thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Training, trainers, and evolution

Pidgey, come out."

I said. "Pidge!" It bellowed.

"I think I'll train you today. Oh, how do you like the name "Ace"?" I said, and asked. It nodded. "Okay, ace, let's train!" I said. A starly appeared. I sent out pidgey. "Use tackle!" I yelled. It flew in low, and hit starly. Starly did the same thing, but I yelled "Fly to the left!" It did, and the starly missed by a couple of inches. "While it can't slow down, use tackle!" I ordered. The starly was hit by a ground tackle, which didn't do as much as the aerial counterpart. Starly was mad, and growled at us. One more time!" I yelled. The starly quickly flew out-of-the-way. "Oh!" I yelled, knowing what to do. It charged, and I yelled "Take a small step away and peck at its wing!" I yelled. Starly heard me, and tried to stop, but couldn't due to momentum. It jumped to the right, and pecked its wings. The starly couldn't fight well without flying. "Now! Tackle!" I yelled. It was knocked out, and a few other starly came out and took the injured starly away. After countless battles, I decided that a few more battles and I would be done. I realised then that I had not caught a new Pokémon, so I decided that I would catch the next one. "A starly, let's battle! I said. Ace used tackle, and hurt it severely. I decided to catch it there. "Go! Poke ball!" I yelled. It wiggled once, but broke out. "Hmm... Tackle!" I yelled. It avoided it by a bit. Ace then charged and pecked at it. "Oh?" I wondered. It learned peck. "Once more!" I yelled. The poke ball wiggled and then clicked. "Good job!" I said. "Pidg!" It replied. "Another starly! Let's go!" I said. "Pidgey!" It said. Pidgey knocked it out in one tackle. Then another starly appeared, obviously angry at the other's defeat. "Careful, it looks mad." I cautioned. It then charged. "Pidgey!" It yelled. "Ace! Stay strong!" I yelled. "Pidg..." It said, weak, but not giving up. Ace then used gust. It was enough to weaken it, but not knock it out. "Pidgey!" It yelled, as it used quick attack. The Starly fell. "Great job!" I said, happy that she was okay. "Pidgey!" It replied. "Well, lets heal you up." I said, and took pidgey to the Pokémon center. "My pidgey was in a battle, it needs a bit of healing, and I caught a new Pokémon, it may need healing also." I said. "Okay." She said, and took it into a back room. After a few minuets, she came back. "Here they are, both healthy and well." She said. "Thanks!" I said, and left. "Oh, it's sunset..." I said. I went to the beach, and sent out all of my new friends. "Let's watch this, okay." I said. They nodded and sat down. "Beautiful." I said.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said in agreement. When the sun finally set, I said, "Okay, you all should get some sleep, so return." I said, returning them to their poke balls. "This will be great. Very great." I said. I went on to route 202. I met with an older trainer, who I couldn't tell was. He seemed to have a helmet on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The man asked. "Just enjoying a walk, going to Jubilife." I said. "I'll battle, if you want." I said. "Hmm... Okay." He said. He sent out a ramphardos. "Hmm, aha!" I said, and sent out bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, aid me!" I said. "Bublasaur!" It said. ""Use Take Down." He said. It charged head first at bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, avoid it!" I screamed. It avoided it by a few inches. "Tackle!" I said. It didn't even try to move, and the trainer didn't give out a command. It didn't seem to do anything. "Rock tomb." He said. "Watch out!" I said. It jumped forward to avoid it. Bulbasaur's breathing was heavy, but the opponent's Pokémon wasn't. "Finish this off with Stone Edge." He said. "Bulba!" It yelled, paralysed by fear. "No!" I yelled. The stones hit bulbasaur, not cutting it, but still hurting it badly. "It seems Bulbasaur is unable to battle." He said. "No, not yet." I said, my fists balled. Bulbasaur weakly got up. Quickly, it started glowing. "Huh!?" He was filled with confusion. "We can win now!" "But Pokémon don't get experience for getting injured!" He was completely confused. "They do if they have a Exp. Damage Equiped!" I said. "!" He was completely shocked. Bulbasaur stopped glowing. I looked at my Pokédex, and saw that it learned Razor Leaf. "Ivy!" It yelled, determined to win the fight. "Use tackle!" I said, it did, and did more than just annoy it, it knocked it back, only a foot, but it was knocked back. There would be gouges in the dirt there, but I couldn't tell then in the dark. "How..." The opponent wondered. "Your Pokémon was slightly tired as well! It wasn't as much, but it was some." I said. "Now, our new move! Razor Leaf!" I shouted. "Ramphardos!" He yelled. "Go! Ivysaur, GO!" I yelled. It tried to avoid the attack, but the razor leaf was moving to fast. Ramphardos was still standing, but fell quickly. "I win! Yeah!" I said. I spun one hundred and eighty degrees for no reason and jumped for joy. I turned around to get tackled by my new ally. "Ivysaur! That was great!" I said. "Ivy!" It smiled. "Your bond between Pokémon, it's strong. It may rival Lucas's Heart... Amazing. What do you want to go to Jubilife for, anyway?" He asked. "I want to challenge Roark, so I gotta go to Jubilife to get there." I said. He handed me prize money, and a metal object. "Well, you succeeded." He said. He then left. "!" I was still from shock. "Well, Ivysaur, I'll let you rest for a bit." I said. "I guess I inherited my dad's love for Pokémon if he compared me to him." I thought. It's a little hard to believe that he went on some kind of "Journey for personal growth", and to find... him. However, that is mostly my opinion because he left mom and me without saying much of a goodbye. I am glad I got to got to know him better, than the minuets that I met him. Though, with team Terra trying to make a Super Pokémon, I couldn't see him more, now I can. Terra, the mixture of Team plasma, rocket, and galactic, and cipher. Liberating Pokémon somehow, stealing Pokémon, wearing the most ridiculous costumes second only to the go-rock squad's "1970's" look, making Super "Unbeatable" Pokémon, the things that the groups were hated, and laughed at the most for, they did. If you mix the outfits of galactic, and go rock squad, you get their clothes. A thing about dad, his heart, along with Red's heart, and Brandon's and a lot of other very famous people's hearts were so connected to their Pokémon, they didn't have to say anything. Red could also understand Pokémon, meaning understand their speech. I kept walking. I eventually made it to jubilife, though the sun had risen. "So, I head to Eterna City now." I said, looking at my badge.

"Hey, you look like a tough trainer, why don't we give you an interview with a battle?" A Jubilife tv person said. "Okay." I said. "Do you have 2 Pokémon?" She asked. "Yes." I said. I decided to send out Ace and Ivysaur.

"Were on in 3, 2, 1, now." "Go, Purloin!" She said. "Go, Houndour!" He said. "Ivysaur, Ace, let's have fun battling!" I said. "Ivy!" "Pidg!" They said in excitement. "Tackle on pidgey!" "Ember on ivysaur!" "Gust, and dodge!" I ordered. Pidgey used gust, and it was hit. Ivysaur avoided the attack by running horizontally. "Use scratch!" She yelled. "Block it with gust!" I yelled. It was nearly blown into a building, but twisted in midair and hit the building with its back paw's first, doing a flip to land on all four. "Tackle!" The camera man yelled. "Let's show them a real tackle! GO! I yelled. They collided into each other, and houndour was thrown into the building. It couldn't move fast enough, and hit the building back first. It slowly got up, but fell to the ground, defeated. "Quick attack!" I yelled. It hit, and the purloin didn't have much of a chance. "Way to go..." I said, but was interrupted by pidgey evolving. "Ace..." I said. it evolved into pidgeoto. "Awesome! Ace, you evolved! Great!" I said. It seemed to smile, or at least, what looked like a smile. "Yeah!" I said, as I looked at its move set. You learned swift! You forgot tackle, but still!" I said, very excited. "Pidg!" It yelled. "Return, please." I said. "You were great." I said to them. "Well, I gotta get going." I said. I went up through Jubilife, and on the next route.

"Hey, I got a badge, battle me!" A boy asked. "Okay." I said. "Go! Rattata!" "Go! Ivysaur!" I said. "Use super fang!" "Avoid it!" I shouted. The rattata bit into air as ivysaur jumped to the left. "Grr... Rock smash!" He yelled. "I will win! My rattata is top percentage!" "Yeah yeah... Tackle!" I yelled. Ivysaur did, and knocked it into a tree. After slowly sliding down, it fell on to it's belly. It tried to stay standing, but collapsed. "No!" He yelled. Rattata was out. "**_Wow_**! You're strong!" He said. "Thanks." I said. He gave me 56 yen, and got his rattata, and left. "Great job, now take a rest." I said. I went through ravaged path, caught everything in there, and left. "Hmm, running low on Poké balls, gonna need to restock. Luckily, now I have extra money from battling Roark, and Joey." "Floraroma town, I can stock and restock here." I entered the Poké mart.

"Welcome to the Poké mart, how may I help you. "Can I get 10 Poké balls?" I asked. "Okay, here." "You also get an extra premier ball as an added bonus." "Thanks!" I said. "Okay, can I get a potion, too?" I asked, "Sure." He said, and I handed him the money. I left, and went to the Pokémon center. "Can you heal up my Pokémon?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. I handed her my Ivysaur. "Please wait." She said. A few minuets later, Ivysaur was healed. "He's fully healed. "Thanks!" "So he's male, huh." I thought. I left, and started to leave town.

"Hey, trainer, give me all of your Pokémon!" A guy shouted.

/

What do you think? The names are latin, and Reggie allen lumen roughly translates to "King Nourishing Light" (Regi Alen Lumen). Jake Vase Semper, or "Jacto Vos Semper" roughly translates into "Annoy you always." Regina Solana lumen means "Queen Sun light". (The name of the mom, Regina Sol Lumen.) I fixed the spacing, which was odd. I don't think that anybody really cares what I do to this, not a whole lot of people read this anyway. I still take my time to fix this though, it is my third fiction and is my longest one as well. I enjoy reading what I had done, noticing the errors and laughing at how stupid I was to not notice them. My battling has been upgraded. Not only does it make more sense, it sounds better. Instead of it reading something like "BLAH used BLAH, it missed." or something like that, I make it more intense by adding to it and making it sound more interesting. I think that this chapter doesn't need to be upgraded anymore than it already has been, maybe I could make the spacing better, but I'm not sure. I fixed some typos and I think that I made the spacing better, maybe worse. I'm not sure. Anyway, read, review, thank you for reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Kicking bad guy butt, and haunted houses

"Huh?" I said, and turned around. "What! Who the heck are you!?" I wondered, loudly. "Hand

them over, and you won't get hurt." He said in a demanding tone. "Who are you, a wannabe

criminal ripoff of team rocket?" I taunted. "No! I'm a wannabe criminal rip off of team plasma!" He

yelled, loudly and proudly, not realising what he said until I burst out laughing. I forgot to mention,

they have the tendency to tell people what their plan is, like team dim sun. They seemingly have

the I.Q of slowpoke, or worse. "You'll pay for what you've done! Go! sunkern!" He yelled. "Ah-ha-

ha! Ace, take out this sunkern with gust!" I laughed. "Pidg!" It said, and obeyed. It was knocked

out. "No! My pokemon!" He cried. Stupidly, he handed me prize money without realising it, and

ran off, saying, "Team Terra will get your pokemon someday!" "I got all that on film, jubilife T.V,

here for a quick intrerview, care to accept?" She asked. "Okay." I said. "How do you feel knowing

you've discovered a new threat?" She asked. "Hmm, ..." I responded." "Oh, silent, you 're not

sure?" "Yeah, I'm glad I beat him, but I made an enemy, I hope I won't have to fight them, go to

there bases, and things to that matter." I admitted. "Why?" "Like dad once said, "It got hard to

beat them, and I got side tracked, alot, and fought them, constantly, I had to fight them too much,

almost."." I quoted. "Wait, didn't lucas say that?" She wondered. "Yep, that's dad." I said. "So

you're lucas's son! Wow! How does it feel to be the son of a pokemon master?" She asked.

"Lonley, I've never really met him well, he left when I was 5, to go on his "journey for growth."" I

admitted. "Okay, well that's that, thank you, your interview and battle will be on the news, and

jubilife tv interview segment." She said. "Bye." I said. I entered the eterna forest, it was night. I

entered the old chatou, to catch ghost pokemon. "I've got a bad feeling about this place... AHH!" I

screamed at a gastly. "I-ivysaur, help me." I said. "Ivy...saur?" He was confused, but he saw the

gastly. "Razor leaf." I said. It did, and knocked it out. "Pokeball, go." I said. I caught it. "Hey,

stay out here, I'm scared." I said. "saur." He said in understanding. I went upstares, and saw a tv

on. "Hey, there's a pokemon in here, hmm, I know!" I said, and kicked the tv. "Ro!" It said, as it

came out. "Ivy-saur... help..." I said. "Saur." it used razor leaf. "Thanks," I said, and caught it,

"Let's get out of here." We left, but not before seeing a little girl. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I

asked. "Hi!" She said, and walked through the wall. "...**_AAAAAHHHHH!" _**I screamed, and

ran as fast as I could out of there, and to eterna city. "Ivysaur, you're here, you kept up. Good." I

said. "Saur..." He was shivering with fear. "Well, lets rest at the pokemon center, okay?" I said,

trying to calm him down. "Ivy...Saur..." He said. We walked to the pokemon center. "Hey, can

you heal my pokemon?" I asked. "Sure." she said. I handed her my 2 new caught pokemon, and

ivysaur. "Hey, it looks like your ivysaur might evolve soon." She said. "Cool!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Badges and battles, and more battles, and many evolutions

I went to the gym. It was big. It was also bigger on the inside. "Welcome! Do you wish to

battle her?" The guy said. "Yeah." I responded. "Okay." He took me to a field. Seriously, a field

of grass, with fetilizer and all. "yeesh, I can't imagine what would happen with a fire pokemon." I

said. She appeared. "If you think you will win easily, think again!" "Each side will use 3 pokemon,

only the challanger may substitute pokemon!" "Go! Roserade!" "Go! Ivysaur!" "Let the battle,

begin!" "Use magical leaf!." "Avoid it!" I yelled, but it came back, like a bomareang, and hit my

pokemon. "Hang tough, and use tackle!" I said. "Avoid-" She started, but it was to late.

""Roseraid, tough it out!" "Rrr, this will be hard, go! Razorleaf!" It hit. "Roserade, how are you

damaged so badly?" "YES! Critical hit!" I screamed. "Weather ball!" It hit. "Ivy...Saur..." It said,

weak. "Rrrr... Ivysaur, return." I said. It returned. "Go! Ace!" I screamed. "Pidg!" "Gust!" It did.

"Roserade is unable to battle! Pidgeotto wins!" "Yes!" I screamed. "Well, it's time to send out _my_

ace. Go! Tangrowth!" "Hmm, You ready for a tough fight?" I asked. "Pidg!" It responded.

"Wrap!" She screamed. "No!" I screamed as it hit. "What are you gonna do now?" She taunted.

""Rrr... Yes, that'll work, Whirl wind!" It did, and sent it back in, sending out torterra. "Tot..." It was

confused. "Rrr... Torterra, pay attention!" She said. "Gust!" It hit. "Never give up!" She yelled.

"Tort!" It yelled. ""Energy ball!" "Avoid it!" It did. "Swift!" I yelled. "Watch out!" She yelled, and

torterra 'swift'ly tried to avoid swift, but it came back like a bomarang. "Quick attack!" "Av-" She

started, but it got hit. "NO!" "Torterra is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto!" "Yeah!" "Take a

short break, okay?" "Pidg!" She responded. I returned her to her pokeball. "Ivysaur! Help me

out!" "Ivy!" Iy yelled. "Go! Tangrowth!" "Wring out!" It used it. "Hang tough, Ivysaur!"

"Ivy...saur..." It endured it. "Used Razor leaf!" I screamed. "Avoid it, and finish it with vine whip!"

She said. It hit. "NO!" "Ivysaur is unable to battle, Tangrowth's the winner." "Yeesh... Pidgeotto!

Come out!" "Pidg!" "Wrap!" "Avoid it!" It couldn't. "No!" "Vine whip." She said calmly. "No!" I

screamed, again. "Pidg..." It Whined. "Come on..." I whispered. Quickly, the battle turned

favorable, as pidgeotto started glowing. "What... How!?" She was confused. "Perfect timing, exp

damage!" I said. The exp. dammage, (Otherwise known as the joy damage) gives the wearer the

same ammount of expirience as damage taken. "Let's win! Ace! Let's go!" I screamed. "No, we

can still win!" "Energyball!" She yelled. "Use your new move!" I said. "Pidg!" It said, and it used

mirror move. "Ahh!" It didn't do much, but it was something. "Gust!" I yelled. It hit, and

tangrowrth, who was standing, quickly fell. "!" She was shocked. "Tangrowth is unable to battle!

The winner is pigeot, and the victory goes to the challanger!" "Yes!" "Your bond with pokemon is

strong." She said, and handed me a badge and prize money. I went to the pokemon center, and

healed my pokemon. "Hey! Reggie!" Jack said. "I got my coal badge! I bet you do too, and I

challenge you to a battle!" He screamed. "Okay." I said. We started battling. "Go! Totidile!" He

yelled. "Go! Ivysaur!" I screamed. "Woah! You evolved it. "Yeah." I said. "Water gun!" "I

wouldn't do that." I said. I switched around the exp damage, again, and he was 1 experience away

from evolving. When it hit, he started to glow. "Exp damage! You helped out!" I yelled. "No! What

have I done!" He cried. "Venasaur!" It said. "Hey, you learned two new moves, use energyball!" I

screamed. It didn't stand a chance. "No!" Grr, Abra, help me!" He scrreamed. "Tackle." I said. It

was helpless, and a single hit knock out. "Grr, go starly!" "Return." I said. I sent out my starly.

"Gust!" "Also gust!" It was easily seen that his starly was stronger. However, through out the

gardina battle, I had the Exp Share equiped. "Quick attack!" I said. It did, and it nearly knocked it

out. "Yow, if starly get's hit, I'm toast." I thought. "Quick attack!" He yelled. "Quick attack!" I yelled.

They hit each other, head on. Suddenly, Jack's starly collapsed. "No!" He yelled. "Good job...

starly?" I wondered, then it started to evolve. It evolved into staravia. "Great!" I yelled. "Ghastly!

Go!" "Return, Go! Ghastly." I yelled. "Lick!" I said. It did. It was a single hit knock out. "No! He

was my last one..." He said sadly. Ghastly glowed, and evolved into haunter. Yeah, I had 3 exp

shares. "Haunter!" It merrily said. "Great! Take a rest." I said. "You're strong, strong enough to

beat Gardina!" "I already have." I said. "What! I stood no chance against you! I'll get stronger than

you, though! I know I will! I'll beat Cynthia!" He said. "Well, let's heal our pokemon, okay?" I said.

"Yeah, okay." He said. We healed, then I left for hearthome city.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Terra admins, and more 'fun' battles, and badges, again.

I started to go to the next city. "Hey, your the one who defeated our minnion, you'll pay

with your pokemon!" Someone yelled. "I'll beat you with this larvesta I stole!" He said. "Go!

Larvesta!" "Grr... Leave me alone! He started it, I defended myself! Go! Ace, show him pidgeot

power!" I yelled. "Pidg!" It said. "Ember!" "Gust!" I said. The gust was more powerful.

"No...Larvesta, you stupid weak pokemon!" He yelled, as it was defeated. "Grrr... I hate people

like you!" I said, and punched him out. If you bully me, I won't be bothered, but bully a pokemon

and I may put you into a deep sleep with one punch. I took larvesta's pokeball. "Okay, return,

larvesta, you're my newest ally, at least until I can find who you belong too." Hey! Don't steal our

stolen pokemon! You'll pay!" Another minion said. "Go! Magicarp!" " "Swift." I said. It defeated it.

"Grr, Go! Magicarp!" He yelled in anger. "Swift." "Av-" It was _way_ to late. "My two pokemon..." He

said. "Hmmph, you think your strong, but my boss is here!" "Okay, let me face him." I said, holding

back laughter as I got twice the amount of normal money. Hilariously, it worked, because I

knocked out the other guy. I did say that they were stupid, didn't I? "Well, you're in for a shock at

how powerful he is!" "So you're the one defeating our people? Why?" A guy and girl asked. They

were about 20, and 21, the guy may be the same age as the girl, but he had a beard, so he looked

older. "I don't know, one of your guys tried to take my pokemon by... asking... ah ha ha! He then

sent out a sunkern, so I defended myself. You know, they don't seem to be... How should I say

this nicely, smart." I answered. "You'll pay for that insult! Go! Houndour!" The guy yelled." "Go!

Pikachu!" The girl yelled. "Go! Venasaur!" I yelled. "Thunder on Pidgeot!" "Flamethrower on

Venasaur." "Avoid them, and use energyball on pikachu, and swift on houndour!" I ordered.

"Avoid it!" They yelled. Pikachu avoided it, used thunder, houndour got hit, and it's attack missed.

Pidgeot avoided it, and venasaur waited for my next comand." "Flamethrower on pidgeot!"

"Thunder on pidgeot!" "Block it with swift, Venasaur, you help to with energyball!" I yelled. "Saur!"

He responded. They did, and there was an even match between the two moves. "Grr, Use

shadow ball on Venasaur!" "Use Quick attack on pidgeot!" "Stop it with swift, and block it with

energyball!" I ordered. "Avoid it, pikachu!" She yelled. "Yeesh," I thought, "these guys never

learn." Enegy ball was an even match, and pikachu got hit. Every pokemon was tired. "Grr,

Sunny day!" It used it. "That'll help." I thought sarcasticly. "Thunder!" "Flame thrower!" "Same

thing, energyball and swift!" It did, and the same thing happened, the moves canceled out.

"How!" "Thunder is less powerful in sunny weather!" I screamed. "You idiot!" She screamed.

"You didn't try to stop me!" "I didn't know!" "Use tackle to finish off pikachu." I said. "Vena!" It said.

It hit, and pikachu was defeated. "Hey, did you forget! We're in a battle!" "Oh yeah,

flamethrower!" "Pikachu-" She noticed that it was defeated. "Oh, that's cheap!" "Enegy ball and

swift!" I yelled. We were more powerful, so it charged through, and hit it. "No!" Hounddour!"

"Gah! You're special, and you're pokemon are, too." They said, handed me money, and left.

"Great job!" I cheered, and I gave both of my pokemon big hugs. "Hey, they left this HM... Fly." I

said. "Pidgeot, would you like to learn fly?" I asked. "Pidg!" It said. "I'll take that as a yes." I said,

and got rid of gust for fly. "Now you know Fly, mirror move, quick attack, and swift." "Hey, a TM...

Sludge Bomb, Venasaur, how would you like it?" I asked. "Saur!" I cried happily. "Okay." I said.

"Now you know Razor leaf, energy ball, tackle, and sludge bomb." I said. "Return, okay." I said.

Did I mention that they were as clumsy as team rocket and galactic combined? I don't think I did.

"That was pretty good, you took out our two admins." A guy said. "Wait, your, that means-" I

started, but was interrupted. "Yes, but I won't battle you, you're not strong enough to bother me or

my pokemon." "My pokemon are also hurt." I added. "Yes, and you're not even worth the

expirience." "Fine, but you'll mess up, just remember what happened the last time someone

underestimated one trainer!" I said, agitated. "Oh yes, how could I forget, I guess I will battle you,

too get you out of the way." He said. "Crap," I thought, "this ain't good." "Go! Serpirior!" "Gah! Go,

Ace!" I said." "Pidg?" She wondered. "Sunny day!" "Swift!" It did. He didn't even tell it to dodge. I

understood why, it didn't do anything. "Solar beam!" "Avoid it!" I said. Pidgeot managed to, but it

was close. "He's my ace, you think you can win!" He screamed. "Well," I smiled, "He's _the _ace!"

"Solar beam!" "Block it with swift!" I ordered. "GO!" I screamed. "Graaa!" "Graah!" Swift

overpowered solarbeam, and hit it, knocking it into the side of the building. It was out." "WHAT!"

He yelled. "_Yeah_! Way to go!" I cheered to ace. "Pidg!" It replied happily." "Return... GO!

Raichu!" He yelled. "Thunder!" He was mad. A 5 foot 10 inch person, who looked like a collage

foot ball player with a stragely small head comapred to his large body. It was like his head was

shrunk. His neck was larger, due to muscle. Needless to say, it was scary. "Swift!" I yelled. I was

happy, and having so much fun. Thunder was overpowered, and it hit Raichu. It was defeated.

"No!" He yelled. "How...?" He asked. "My bond with pokemon is strong." I responded. "Grrr!" He

yelled. He grabbed some money, gave it to me, turned around like he was leaving, and turned

again to sucker punched me. It would put Grimley's Leipard to shame. I remember waking up,

not moved at all. I got on my bike, and headed down to the building to go to cycling road. "Hey,

what day is it?" I asked. "It's the 24th." The person responded. "What time?" I asked. "Ten o'

clock." Another person responded. "Thanks." I said. "I was out for 17 hours. Ouch." I thought. I

got down cycleing road, and made my way through mt correnet. When I got out, I saw one of

those minnions. "Hey, give me you're pokemon. "And what if I tell you that I defeated a high up of

your group. "Who?" He asked, knowing he was defeated. "I don't know his name, he was about

five ten, and very muscley." I said. "That's... Commander Rex... but that couldn't be you!" "Go!

Cottenee!" "Ugh, here I go again... Go! Ace!" I yelled. "Fly!" I yelled. "Razor leaf!" "Avoid it!" It did.

"Now! Fly!" It didn't withstand the attack. "No!" You are him!" He burst out. He handed me

money, and left. I made my way to hearthome city. "Can you heal my pokemon?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. I handed her my pokemon, and she healed them. "Here you are." She said.

She was worried about something. "What's wrong?"I asked. "Well, these bad people were

stealing pokemon, and Fantina decided to take on there leader. She hasn't come back yet."

"Wait, was this leader large, muscley, and with a tiny head?" I asked. "Yes." She said. "I've gotta

go help!" I said. "Where is she?" I asked. "She's at the gym." She said. "Okay." I said. I

switched my pokemon around, so I would have Venasaur come out first. I went into the gym,

after I found it. I saw her, down to her last pokemon. "Hah Hah Hah! Did you think you could beat

me!" Ha!" Rex Laughed. "Hey, pinhead, over here!" I yelled, as her last pokemon was knocked

out by his Raichu. "NOBODYCALLS ME PINHEAD!" He screamed extremely loud. I swear, it

could have been heard in Kanto."I did, stop this now!" I screamed. "Grr, you're the one who beat

me earlier, but I trained, and you won't beat me now!" He yelled. "Yes I will." "No you won't" "Yes I

will!" "No you won't!" "Yes I will!" " I screamed, I think I made him scared, but you would be two, if

a 10 year old was able to match the loudness of a rocket ship. "Alright, I'll battle, but you'll lose."

"Not a chance, pinhead!" I taunted. We got into a battle. "GO! Raichu!" "Go! Venasaur!" I yelled.

"Finish this quick with thunder!" "Energy ball!" I said. They hit, and were even. "What! How!" He

screamed. "You never learn! The bond between Human and pokemon is the greatest strength of

ALL! Go! Venasaur! Energyball!" I screamed. "Thunder!" He screamed. Energyball was stronger.

"Raichu.. it's... knocked out!" Rex was shocked. "Grr!" He was annoyed. "Servine! K.O his

pokemon!" He screamed. "Sludge bomb! Go!" I screamed. Somehow, my pokemon knew what I

wanted him to do before I gave a command. It hit. It was knocked out. "Yes!" I said. "Grrr!" He

was very angry. I half expected him to turn green, and start throwing cars around. "Go! Beartic!"

He yelled. Venasaur used tackle, knocking it out. It's what I wanted it to do, but I hadn't given it a

command. Right then I thought it may be to high leveled, now I know what really happened. The same

thing with dad, his heart, and the others, by the third gym, they didn't have to say anything, at the

eigth gym, they could understand their pokemon. At the elite four, they didn't have to do anything

but be present, and believe in there pokemon. Why do you think they were silent, and didn't say

anything? "NO!" He yelled. "Don't mess with others pokemon! Yeah! Venasaur! That was great!" I

said. "Saur!" It said, very excited, and happy. "Well, seeing as he beat me, and you beat him, I

would say that you're stronger. Here." She said, and handed me a badge. "Yeah! I got the

badge!" I screamed, excited.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, A trainers promise

I decided to find the original owner for larvesta. I asked around, and found out a terible

truth. "Huh? He was hit by a car?" "Yes." "Where is he?" "Jubilife hospital." "Thanks." I flew over

to jubilife. "Thanks, now rest." I entered the hospital, hoping for the best. "Hello?" "Yes." "I'm

looking for a boy named Quinten." "Okay, any last names?" "Qwentent" "Quinten Qwentent, room

13." "Why are you looking for him? He's in critical condition." "His pokemon was stolen, so I want

him to get it back." "Okay." I eventually found room 13. She was not lying when she said "critical

condition". "Hmm?" He mumbled through the mask he was wearing. "What kind of car hit him?" I

thought. "Hey, is this your pokemon?" I asked, sending out larvesta. "Huh!" He was shocked.

Larvesta was sad, and nearly crying. Weakly, he nodded, and smiled. I could tell as well as

anyone else, he was not going to live for much longer. "Train him. Please." He managed to say. I

would not let annother trainer's ember burn out. "I will, I promise I will make your larvesta strong. I

will give my heart and soul to train him. I promise. I will give my trainership away if I don't. I

promise." I said. Weakly, he smiled gratefully, and gave his pokemon a hug for the last time

before his departure. "Larvesta, you've just become my newest permenent team mate."

"Larvesta..." It said sadly. I gave it a pat on the head, and said, "I will fufill my promise," I went

back to his parents, and told them what he asked me to do. "Okay. Oh, hey, he was caring for an

egg before he got hit, you can take it." She said. "Okay." I replied, stunned slightly. "I can't tell

what it will be, it's just a blue and white egg." "Yeah." "I'll take care of larvesta, and this egg to!"

"He called larvesta Volcano." "Oh, okay." "What moves does it know?" "Solar beam, Struggle bug,

Heat Wave, and Ember." "I have the T.M for psycic. Do you want to learn it?" "Lar!" It responded.

I taught it to it. "What gender is it?" "Male." "Okay." "I will train him to be the strongest larvesta in

this world. I promised that, and I won't break it." I thought. "Hey, it's technically like a traded

pokemon. It will get stronger faster. Wait, it also means that it may not listen to me. I still will

keep my promise. I put my trainership on the line, and I ain't gonna quit." I thought. I sent some of

my pokemon back to the lab. I sent Haunter, and Rotom, and Staravia back. I still had Ace,

Venasaur, the egg, and Larvesta. I left. I made it to solacon town. One of the trainers from the

lab was there. He chose Turtwig. "Hey, it's you. Why don't we battle?" "Okay." "Go! Grotle! "Go!

My newest ally! Larvesta!" "Mega Drain!" "Watch out!" I said needlessly. It avoided it, and used

heat wave. "Go!" I said. Grotle managed to endure it. "Use you're move! Psychic!" It did, and it

was standing. "Earthquake!" "_No_!" I screamed. I would get him stronger. I promised. I wouldn't

let him get knocked out. "Lar..." It managed to endure it. "Finish it with Mega drain. "No! Struggle

Bug!" It resisted, and it was hurt. "Hah, it's still up, Mega Drain!" It didn't do as much as it could

have. "What!" "Yes! Struggle Bug lowers the opponents Special Attack!" It used heat wave, and

finished it off. "Yes! Larvesta! Great!" "Return. Go! Psyduck!" "Ah, return. Let's show them the

strength of Grass! Go! Venasaur." "Gah!" "Energy ball!" It did, and knocked it out. "Grr... Go!

Haunter!" "Let's stay in, okay." "Ven!" "Sludge bomb!" "You use sludge bomb!" Venasaur was

stronger. "Haun." The opponent grunted. "Energy Ball!" "That won't do much." It knocked it out.

"Gah! Sludge Bomb did more damage than I thought. "Go! Houndoom!" "Stay in." "Ven!"

"Flamethrower!" "Avoid it!" I screamed. It did, and then used energyball. "Block it with

flamethrower. Energyball was stronger. It looked weak. "Huh?" "Yes! Lowered Special

defense!" "Use Energyball again!" It did, and knocked it out. "Gah. Go! Electabuzz!" "Elec!"

"Thunderbolt!" "Energyball!" They missed each other, and energyball was a single hit knock out.

Thunderbolt paralyzed my pokemon. "No... Go! Ferrothorn!" "Return. Go! Larvesta!" "You think

you can K.O him, he's the second strongest member of my team, and has the highest defense!"

"That'll do nothing against larvesta!" I shouted. "Heat Wave!" "Lar!" it replied. "No!" He screamed

as his pokemon was knocked out. "Awesome!" I said. "Lar!" It said happily. "That pokemon, it's

strong." "Yes, I promised that I would train it, his original trainer has... moved on, and I promised

thatI would train him." I said. "Okay." He said. I went to the pokemon center and healed my

pokemon. "Reggie!" Jack greeted. "Battle me!" "Okay."


	7. Chapter 7 Battles, evolution, battles

Chapter 7, Battles, evolution and battles, and evolution, and battles and evolution, in that order.

"Go, my new Pokémon!" He yelled. He sent out a Maractus. "Go! Larvesta!" "Growth!"

"Heat wave!" It was a one hit knock out. "Yea-" I was interrupted by Larvesta evolving. "What!?"

"He was traded." "Oh." "Vol!" It said. "Volcano! That name is more perfect than ever!"

"Volcarona!" "Gah! Go! Haunter!" "Return. Go! Pidgeot!" "Fly!" "Go!" I yelled. It hit. It was a one

hit knock out. "No... Go! Feraligator!" "Go! Swift!" It hit, obviously. "Hydro pump!" "Avoid it!" It

easily did. "Fly!" "Hydro pump in the air!" He yelled. It didn't reach. "Go!" I screamed. It hit. "Go!

Staraptor!" "Pidgeot! Swift!" "You use swift also!" It was not even, not even close. I way out

powered him. "Hang tough!" It did. "One more time, Swift!" "No!" He screamed as it was knocked

out. "Hey, why don't you heal up, and let's evolve your Haunter." I said. "Okay" He responded.

He healed up his Pokémon, and I got my haunter from storage. We traded, and traded back. We

now had Gengar. "Hey, why don't we see whose gengar is stronger?" "Okay." We battled. "Hey,

you learned a few new moves. Use Shadow ball!" "Avoid it!" He screamed, though to late. "Use

dark pulse!" "No!" It hit. "Hex!" He yelled. "Ice punch!" I ordered. It used it. His gengar was

weak. "Use Night shade!" "Sucker punch!" His Pokémon was knocked out. "Great. I'll

get strong! I'll start by training my kadabra!" "Why don't I help. I'll trade it, and trade it back."

"Okay." He healed his pokemon, took out his kadabra, and we traded, and traded back. "Great! It

learned Psychic!" He was excited. Before we parted ways, he said, "I'll be the champion. I'll know I

will as soon as I beat you." "That'll never happen." I responded.

/

What do you think? It's short, but the previous chapter kinda makes up for it with its sadness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, a shiny new slightly dirty badge

I made my way to Veilstone city. It was raining harshly. I made it to Veilstone without

catching a cold. I was _cold_, however. I went to the gym after drying my clothes. It was a large

dojo. "A challenger." Mayleen said. "Yeah." "Let's battle, how about a 2 on 2 double battle?" "I'm

up for a challenge." "Okay! You seem to be relaxed on the outside, but I can sense your fiery

spirit." "I guess." "Enough small talk, let's battle!" "Go! Machamp and meinshao!" "Go! Ace and

Volcano!" "Fly! psychic!" psychic hit. "Grr, you're tough, but I'm tougher!" Force palm on volcarnoa!

Watch out! Machamp!" She screamed. Unfortunately for her, it has no guard. Unfortunately for

me, volcarona was paralyzed. "Yeah! Huh?" "Yes! A burn!" "Finish this with swift!" "No!" It hit, and

was still standing. "Hold out!" "Burn's effect, it's done." I said. It quickly collapsed. "Machamp...

You're left." "Swift!" "No!" She yelled. It hit, obviously. It couldn't withstand it. "That was... great!"

"I've haven't had such a great battle since Lucas beat me, again. You've bested me, and that's

great! continue to grow strong!" "I will." "Here." She handed me a badge. It was shiny, and dirty at

the same time. She gave me money. "Thanks." I said as I left the gym. suddenly, the egg started

shaking, violently. "Oh." I took a look at it. It was squirming, and shaking, and trying to get out. I

was so excited that I dropped it. "Oh crap!" It broke open revealing the contents.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, A shiny new pal and training, and a new partner.

Out came a pink Pokémon. It was a dratini. "_Whoa, its shiny_!" I thought. "Tini?" It wondered. "Hey, you're my Pokémon.

You used to be another trainers, but he's... not here. I'll train you, come with me." "Tini!" It happily wagged it's tail. "Okay,

poke ball, go." I said. "Tini!" "We'll be great friends." I said. "Hey, that was shiny! Where did you get it!" "It hatched that

way." "Oh, it's a newborn?" "Yeah." "See ya." "Bye" I said to a stranger. "That was a shiny Pokémon." Another stranger

said. "Yeah." "You must be lucky." "Yeah." "Who are you?" I was suspicious at his blank voice. "I would rather not say my

name, but I will tell you that people call me Rex de Reggie. "I know an evil guy named rex. He's large, and has a tiny

head." "Hmm... should we meet again, which I know we will, we shall battle." "Okay." "Humph, so young, so naïve." I

healed my pokemon, got dratini shots for rabies which it didn't like, got ace his rabie shot, which was more peaceful.

"You're dratini is female! And shiny!" The nurse shouted as I left to train. "Okay lets train!" "Dratini!" She was excited. I

was too. "Hey, would you like to battle?" I asked a trainer." "Okay, prepare to lose!" "Hah! You'll eat those words!" He did,

along with every trainer I fought. I decided to train on wild pikeman. "A houndour!" "Dratini! Defeat it!" She did, and I

caught it. I leveled houndour up, and got a houndoom. "Cool!" "Hound!" Then, after many battles, I felt that dratini was

high enough leveled. "Hey, that was a shiny Pokémon, hand it over." A terra grunt said. "Not a chance Team Turkey."

"Heh heh... HEY!" He laughed. I was fighting back tears of laughter, not trying to hold back the laughter. "You'll pay!" "Go!

Klang!" "Go! Volcano!" "Mirror shot!" "Heat Wave!" Heatwave burnt up klang and mirror shot. "Grr... Time for my ace, my

Pokémon that I raised from an egg! Go! Swampert!" "Swamp!" "Hydro pump!" "Avoid it, and use struggle bug!" He did.

"Keep it up!" He did. "Hydro pump while it's tired!" It did, but came out little more than what a squirt gun could do.

Volcarono was slightly amused. "Struggle bug lowers the special attack of the opponent." No! Well, then, use Waterfall!"

"Avoid it!" He did. "Finish it with psychic!" He did. "No! Grr, go! Krokorok!" "Hmm... Solar beam!" It charged up, and hit. It

was a single hit knock out. "Grr, go! Watchog!" "Struggle bug!" It was another single hit knock out. "No! My stupid weak

Pokémon!" "_No Pokémon is weak_!" I yelled, and knocked him off his feet with a punch to the chest. If you could knock

somebody's socks off with a punch, that would be it. I He had enough time to hand me money, and then was out. I took

his Swampert. "Our newest ally!" I cheered. "Volca!" He was happy that it was on our side.

/

I think that the spacing was worse, but I think that I fixed it... I'm not sure though. If it was fine before, okay, but if it

wasn't, okay. The spacing was weird when I checked this, so I decided to fix it. Maybe it was bad, but maybe it wasn't.

Either way, this chapter is updated a little bit, and that is what matters most in my opinion.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A new day, accidentally getting a badge by a pin, and another badge.

I made my way to pastora city, and challenged his gym. "Let's battle." I said to Wake. "Okay." "My Pokémon are super

tough, you won't ever beat me!" "I know can." "Ha hah! I like you're spirit, let's go!" He sent out gyarados. "Hmm... Go!

Venasaur!" "Okay, this will be a 3 and 3 battle! Only the challenger may substitute, and this battle will continue until one

side's Pokémon are unable to continue unless one side wishes to forfeit! Let the battle begin!" "Hydro pump!" "Watch

out!" It avoided it by jumping to the left. It used energy ball before I said anything. "Oh!" I finally realised what was

happening. It tried to avoid it, but couldn't. It was down to about half hp. It used energy ball again. It was a knock out.

"Woah, I didn't think Pokémon could get that strong, either that, or my Pokémon is weak." I was furious, again. I charged

at him, and pushed him to the ground. "Ah, a wrestling match mid-battle, I haven't done that for ten years! I won't go

down that easily!" He got up, and gently charged. I picked him up, and threw him into the ground head first. He was out

cold. I then put one foot on his chest, pumping my left fist in the air. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!" The referee counted. Wake

then woke up, seeing me on his chest. He sprung up, and asked, "How long was I out?" "Enough for me to pin you." "No

way... ref?" "It's true." "Whoa!" "All because you said you thought you're Pokémon was weak." "Okay, I give, you win the

battle." "Huh?" "Any trainer who can pin me must have stronger Pokémon. Especially because I saw how much you're

Pokémon trusts you, and how fast it knocked out gyarados." "Okay... The challenger wins by default." The person said.

"Here's you're money, and you're badge." "Thank you." I said, and left. "Hey, I don't know dratini's moves, only slam." I

checked the pokedex. "Dratini's moves are surf, slam, twister, and thunder wave. Great!" I flew to jubilife. I swam to

canalave city. After drying off at the Pokémon center, and healing my Pokémon, I headed to the gym. It was huge. It was

about 5 stories tall on the outside, and 7 stories on the inside. It was logic defying, but amazing anyways. "Okay, you want

to challenge me?" He asked. "Yes." "Give me you're best shot." "The battle between gym leader Byron and the challenger

will now begin! Only the challenger may substitute, and the battle will continue until one side's Pokémon are unable to

continue! Let the battle begin!" "Go! Ferrothorn!" "Go! My new ally," Swampert was confused, but I said, "I took you from

that stupid, cruel, stupid, mean, untrustable, and stupid terra grunt." "You took him?" Byron questioned. "It's not like I'm

not justified taking a criminals Pokémon away from him." "True." Swamp quickly used earthquake. His Pokémon jumped

up, avoiding it. It used earthquake again until it hit. It was weak. It finished it with a waterfall, though it got hurt by its

ability. "Grr, go! Klingklang!" I decided to call my Pokémon swamp then. Swamp used earthquake. It floated up, avoiding

the attack. It used waterfall, and hurt it severely. Swamp used earthquake, and hit it for a knock out. "Huh...Go!_ Agron_!"

"You're 'steel'ing you're spirit, aren't you." "That was a terrible pun, but yes, I am!" "I won't give in, either!" "Go! Use

Mega punch!" Swamp did, too. They hit each other fist to fist. Neither would give in, and both were equal in power. Swamp

used its other arm to hit it into the ground, but it didn't do a lot. Swamp then used earthquake, which hurt Agron a little

more. Earthquake also launched Agron into the air. "Waterfall!" I uselessly screamed. "Swamp!" Swampert yelled as it hit

it with the move. Though agron tried to wiggle out-of-the-way in the ir, it couldn't. "Ag!" The Pokémon grunted as it hit

the ground. It didn't get back up. "Great job!" "You're bond between Pokémon, it's strong. Take these." He said then he

handed me money, and the badge. "Yes!" I yelled. I then left, and flew to Eterna city after I healed my Pokémon. "Hey,

Reggie!" "Hey." "I finally got my fourth badge, and I am training up here for my fifth." Jack said. "Lets battle to see whose

Pokémon are stronger. "Okay." That's when we started battling.

/

I fixed the spacing, made the battles better, and a lot of stuff. I kept my promise, I came back to fix these chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, the 2 other admirals, and the leader

Okay! Go! Feraligator!" "Go! Venasaur!" "Ice punch!" It used energy ball after avoiding it. It completely knocked it clean

out. "Wah!" "Go! Alakazam!" He screamed. "Fire punch. It hit, but did nothing. It used tackle. It knocked it out. "Gah!

Gengar! Go!" It used energy ball. It was a one hit knock out. "Grr, Go! Staraptor!" He yelled. "Arial ace!" It used sludge

bomb for a one hit knock out. "No! Grr... Maractus! You're up!" It used sludge bomb, and knocked it out. "No! Ugh, Go! My

newest teammate! Luxray!" "Rain dance!" "Huh?" I said as it was raining. "Thunder!" "Energy ball!" The two collided, and

canceled out. "Huh!?" "One more time!" It hit. It also knocked it out. "Huh?" "Yeah, great!" I cheered. The rain then

faded, showing a rainbow. "Look at that... Return, please." "Vena!" It replied happily. I healed my Pokémon, and went to

Snowpoint city. "Wah!" Candice screamed. "Huh?" I entered the gym. "My Pokémon." Candice was sad. "Hah, you're a

pathetic excuse for a gym leader." A man said. He was about 5 foot 7, black hair, and seemingly always has a creepy smile

on his face. "Hey! Creepy clown!" I taunted. "Who dares call me a creepy clown!" "The same guy who dares call rex

pinhead, clown face!" "You!" "Yeah! You want a fight, i'll give you one that will wipe the smile off you're face!" "I accept

you're challenge, but I am Shadow! Terra's admin second in command!" "Then you'll be more fun to battle than pinhead."

"Likely, he was demoted to admin number three."Go! Zorork! "Go! Pidgeot!" "Swift!" It hit, but did nothing. "Humph. Fury

swipes." It hit. Pidgeot barley remained standing. "My ace, it can't be beat!" He said to his Pokémon. "We will see about

that! _Go_!" It used swift, with more effect. "Fury swipes. Ace was defeated. "No!" "Go! Volcano!" "Use Night slash." It

critical hit. "Heat wave!" It did. "Hah, you're just _slightly_ more annoying than _her_. Night slash." It knocked Volcano out.

"No!" I screamed. "Swampert, go!" I yelled. "Earthquake!" It did, and hit. "Night slash." It critical hit, and knocked it out.

"My last one! Venasaur! _Lets show him true power_!" I screamed. "Energy ball!" It did. It was now very weak. "Huh!

What!?" "Go!" I screamed. "Night gaze." "_Energy ball_!" I would admit, being trapped in the corner was fun. Venasaur

stopped the energy ball suddenly. "Oh. I win." "Huh?! Night Gaze! What are you doing!?" It then collapsed. "_No_!" He

yelled. He handed me money, and left, screaming out in anger. "Hmph, impressive, but futile." A girl said. "I am Chelse!

The highest up of the Admins! "Let me heal you're Pokémon." Candice said. She did. "Hey, I'm here too!" Jack said,

entering the room. "I have four Pokémon, I'm not afraid to take on twelve." "Go! Volcarona and Heatmore!" "Go!

volcarona!" "Go! Feraligator!" "Psychic!" It hit them. "Double heat wave!" Feraligator didn't survive, and neither did

Volcarona. "No!" "Hah!" "Go! Dratini!" "Go! Alakazam!" "Fire punch on Alakazam, Flamethrower on Dratini." "No!" I

screamed. "No!" He screamed. Ala-kazam..." His pokemon fainted. "No..." "Dratini..." Dratini somehow endured the attack.

"Twister!" It did, and hit. "Hah. That did nothing!" "Both of you use flamethrower on dratini." She ordered. It was knocked

out. "Grr..." I growled. "Ace! Show them strength!" I yelled. "Go! Staraptor!" "Double heat wave." "_No_!" I yelled. "Swift!" I

ordered. "You use swift also!" They hit, making heat wave stop before it started. "Grr... Flame charge!" She ordered. "Avoid

it!" I yelled, and ace flew up and out of harms way. "Flame thrower!" Swift! Go!" I yelled. It hit both and pushed it back

hitting them. "What!?" "Go! Swift once more! Go!" I was angry at her for hurting my Pokémon. I explained earlier why.

"Go! You use swift also!" "They combined swifts knocked them out. "What!?" She was confused. "Grr... My last two... Go!

Quilava and Charizard!" "Swift!" We yelled. They were knocked out instantly. "_My stupid _weak Pokémon lost!" She yelled.

Then I went into a blind rage. I calmed down enough to see the carnage. I gotta say, it was nasty, extremely gross, and

involved more than one broken bone on her. "Uh... Someone remind me to never EVER call my Pokémon weak in front of

him. Ever." I just laughed and laughed. I took her quilava away from her. She didn't need it if she thought it was "weak".

"Well, I lost to shadow, and you beat him, so I guess I'll give you the badge." Candice said. "Well, let's go." "Okay." I

healed up my Pokémon, and that guy appeared. "Hey, it's you." "I must say, I did not expect you to beat them. I must

also say that you will not win." "Okay, even if I don't, I'll still have fun!" "Go! Golem!" "Go! Venasaur!" "Earthquake!"

Venasaur used energy ball. It stopped the earthquake, and knocked it out. "What?!" "Grr... Go! Dugtrio!" Venasaur used

energy ball. "Huh! Go! Golduck!" Again, it used energy ball for a quick knock out. "Grr, Go Probopass!" Venasaur used

energy ball. It knocked it out. "Graaaah! Go! The greatest Pokémon! Mamoswine! You won't beat him. No, you will not!"

He was angry. "Go! Venasaur! Lets do this!" I screamed as it used energy ball. It knocked it out. "What!? _Nooo_!" He

screamed.. "He most certainly has dirt for a brain." I thought "Way to go!" I screamed. He pulled out his wallet, gave me

money, turned, and sucker punched me. I knew who he was then. He was their leader. I took out their leader. It didn't

knock me out, but it knocked me down. "Grrr." "Out of the way, foolish Pokémon. I opened the other eye to see him

getting tackled, and sent flying. "Ha ha hah!" I laughed. "You okay?" I asked. "Ven!" He replied. Lets go to the last gym,

then." I said, and put it back in its poke ball. "Here I come, Volkner!" I said.

/

Yes, Feraligator is spelled like that, but the ten character limit wouldn't allow it. It's Feraligatr because of that. I fixed the

spacing, it should be better now.


	12. Chapter 12 The last badge

Chapter 12 The final badge

I made my way to sunnyshore city. "Hey, wanna battle?" A trainer asked. "Sure." I said. I also checked out who the

swampert and quilava belonged to. They belonged to the people I... freed them from. "Go! Electavire, and Carnivine!" "Go!

Quilava and Dratini!" "Use twister." I said. "Avoid... No!" his pokemon fainted. "Fun." I said. "Now me." A guy said. "Go!

Dragonite!" "Go! Dratini!" It used outrage, knocking it out. "What!" The guy was surprised. "You learned outrage! Great!"

It then evolved. "Okay, better now. than later." I thought. "Dra!" It said. Well, I have one more dragon Pokémon, go!

Alteria!" "Once more!" I said. "Dra!" It said. It knocked it out, and evolved once more. "Great!" I screamed. It was now

green instead of pink, though the inside part of its wings were still pink. "Hey, why don't I call you jade?" "Dragonite!" She

obviously liked the name. "Okay!" "Hey, battle me now!" Another trainer said. Okay. "Go! Grotle!" "Go! Quilava!"

"Flamethrower!" "Av- No!" It hit. "Once more!" It hit. It was out cold. "My only pokemon. Wow! You're strong!" They all

handed me some money, and left. Quilava then evolved suddenly. "Great!" I thought. I then got to Sunnyshore. I healed

my Pokémon, and left to get the badge. The nurse told me that quilava knew a diverse moe set, of swift, leer,

flamethrower, and Roll out. She also told me that Typloshian was a girl. I named her Inferno. I got to the gym and

entered. "Looks like you lost." "No!" A familiar voice cried out. It was that one kid who choose turtwig. It seems that he

was ahead of me. "I'll beat you eventually." "If that's what you hope." "Hey, can I battle you now?" I asked. "Let me heal

my pokemon first." "Okay." "You won't win, you'll lose." The turtwig owner said. "Sorry, what ever you're name is, I'll beat

him." "It's Landon." "Sorry. I never knew you're name before now." "My Pokémon are done healing." "Let's battle, how

about a triple battle, 3 on three?" "Fine by me." "Let's go!" I sent out Venasaur, Inferno, and Ace."Electravire, Luxray,

Electross, come out!" "At this point, you should know what I am going to say, but I'll say it anyway, this will be a three on

three triple battle, 3 Pokémon on each side, blah blah, only the challenger may substitute. Battle!" "Triple thunder!" It was

blocked by swift. "_What_!?" "Never under-estimate the bond between human and Pokémon." I said. Venasaur used energy

ball, Ace used swift, and Inferno used Flamethrower. Electravire was out, so was Electross, but luxray was standing, for

about 5 seconds. "Huh!" "A-All 3 of volkner's Pokémon are unable to battle, the winner is the challenger." "Yes!" I

cheered. My Pokémon cheered with me. For some odd reason, I thought I heard a voice coming from my Pokémon, but I

shrugged it off as excitement. "Hey, kid, I am recommending you to go straight to the elite four." "What! Awesome!" "Did

you hear that!" I swear instead of the usual cry, I heard a yes. I was too excited to notice. If you didn't read before this, I

stated that Red can actually talk to Pokémon, and understand what they are saying. Just saying that, and remember what

I said. "Okay. Now off you go." He shooed me off.

/

I fixed the spacing, but I will rewrite the battle scenes later, I fixed the odd spacing, so it should be much better than

before.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 an unexpected battle.

Another trainer in a weird hood appeared. He seemed to be about 37 years old. "Hey, I can't battle now, my Pokémon need

healing. He simply shook his head, and pointed at me. "You want to battle me?" I asked. He nodded once. "Here, let me

heal your Pokémon. He did, and I got on the left side of the stadium. In a familiar voice, he said, "Six on six." "Okay.

Single?" I asked. He nodded."Venasaur!" "Venasaur!" We called out. It used sunny day. My venasaur used energy ball.

It used solar bream to block it. "No! I won't lose! You can do it, venasaur!" I said as the moves canceled out. He used

solar beam again. "This is fun! Whoo!" I screamed. Truly, this is why people become trainers, to have fun, battle, and to be

with Pokémon. Energy ball overpowered solar beam, and it hit it. It didn't knock it out, but it had to hurt. "Go!" Venasaur

used tackle. It jumped to the left to avoid the attack. While it was landing, my venasaur hit it with an energy ball aimed at

its feet. It was up in the air and back down in a second. It knocked it out. "... Go Charizard." He said calmly. "Woo!" I

screamed. "You up for a good fight?"It responded, "Yes" and I noticed. It had to be the Red effect. 'When a person has a

close enough bond with a Pokémon, the person can understand any Pokémon.' That is the red effect. It's why he has only

lost one, non-restricted match. The strength of a bond between human and Pokémon can win any match. Venasaur used

tackle, and charizard flew into the air, and launched a fire spin. Venasaur was trapped. "Don't give up!" I yelled. Venasaur

used tackle to get out of the fire. Venasaur was hurt, but survived. It used fire spin, but venasaur avoided it. Venasaur

used energy ball, and it hit, lowering its special defense. "Once more!" I screamed. "Yes" It replied. I was certain about it

now. The red effect was affecting me. A very rare, and great thing had been given to me. It did, and hit. The charizard

slowly stood back up, it's tail blazing strong. "It's weak now! Tackle!" I yelled. Venasaur hit it and knocked it out. "Yes! we

did it." "That was tiring." "I'd bet it was." Venasaur looked at me. "The red effect..." Volkner had big, huge eyes out of

surprise. ""Blastoise." "Think you can handle this?" "Yes." It replied, shaking its head to get out of its shock. Venasaur

used energy ball, and it turned around, getting hit in it's shell. Venasaur laubnched one more and knocked it out in after

that. "..." He took off his hood, revealing his face. It looked familiar, and I didn't know who he was until he put on a hat.

The hat was a simple red hat. He was the kanto champion. He tipped his hat up, looking at me with excited eyes, and

grabbed another poke ball. "Espeon." He sent out espeon. "You want to rest?" "I'm fine." "Great." It used energy ball. It

luckily lowered its special defense. "One more time!" It did, but espeon stopped it with a psychic. Venasaur was lifted into

the air and thrown into the wall by psychic. "Gah!" "Venasaur!" I yelled.. Venasaur got up and used energyball twice. Red's

espeon could block both, but one bounced off a wall, which bounced off another wall and into the espeon. It didn't excpect

geometry to be involved. That was what knocked it out. He smiled, returned espeon to it's poke ball, and sent out pikachu.

Venasaur used energy ball, which as blocked by a thunder. It used quick attack to hurt it and venasaur hit it with a close

range energy ball which knocked it out. "... ..." He returned pikachu and sent out snorlax. "GO!" I screamed. It tackled it.

It didn't knock it out, but it almost did. Then Venasaur used energy ball. It couldn't move fast enough, or sleep fast enough

to stop to block or avoid the attack, so it was knocked out. "...!" He was shocked at his big loss. "Great! We did it! Thank

you venasaur!" "I yelled. "Yeah!" Red left, but not before I said, "Keep you're title, I want to be champion of sinnoh,

not kanto." He turned around, smiled, and left. "I stood no chance." Volkner admitted.

/

I fixed this chapter slightly, fixed the spacing to be better, fixed some typos, and made the quality over all a little better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 The road to victory

I went off, to the next route, and climbed up a waterfall with waterfall. A Pokémon center was here. "Can you heal my

Pokémon?" "Yes." She sounded excited. "Why so excited?" "A trainer got a recommendation to skip the sinnoh league and

go streight to the elite four, I know he'll have to pass here, so I want to meet that kind of strong trainer, because a strong

trainer is close to his Pokémon, and the closer he his, the more he can teach, you see, I'm relatively new, I just took over

for my retired cousin." "Okay, well you're looking at him." "Wait, you're him." She said. "Yep." "Okay." She healed my

Pokémon, and I told her everything I knew about healing Pokémon. "Thank you." She said. "No problem." I responded. I

made my way through victory road. I taught my Pokémon new moves. "Hey, battle me!" A guy said." "Sure." He sent out

a crobat. "Go! Dragonite!" I yelled. "Thunderbolt!" Flew up and avoided it, but was hit by another thunderbolt. It was

knocked out."He was my only one!" "Wow! You're strong, Reggie!" Jack said. "Battle me now!" "You got it. "Go!

Maractus!""Go! thunderbolt it!" It did. It was a one hit knock out. "Whoa!" "Go! Alakazam!" Jade used Wing attack.

Alakazam blocked the attack with psychic. "Keep going!" I yelled. I was glad that I was battling my friend and rival. He was

much stronger than any other trainer that I had previously faced. "Once more!" I yelled. It couldn't stop it in time, and it

knocked it out. "Wow! Go, Gengar!" "Go!" I yelled. Jade used thunderbolt which was blocked by a shadow ball. "Go!" I

yelled. Genar tried to block the attack, but thunderbolt overpowered the shadow ball and knocked it out. Jack was smiling.

"Feraligator, ice punch!" Jack yelled. "Thunderbolt!" I yelled, which hit feraligator in the chest. It didn't stand any chance.

"Go! Staraptor!" It tried to fly up, but couldn't maneuver in the small cave, so it had less of a chance. "Return. Go!

Luxray!" It has rivalry, and is male. It was weakened. It used wing attack. "That was fun" "It sure was." I explained to my

Pokémon at the Pokémon center about the red effect. It was easy to explain to them but to jack, it would be different.

"Who are you talking too?" "The red effect, jack, that's explaining enough." "Huh!" "Yep, Bye." I went through a cave,

many waterfalls, and ended up lost. "Hmm..." I decided to cheat and go my way. I jumped down, and climbed up the cliff.

"Grrg..." I grunted as I got up the cliff. "Well, now that that's over, I'll go through here, and I'm out, all dirty, but I'm out."

I thought. "Ugh. A waterfall." "Swampert, help me out!" "Yeah." "Help me up the cliff." "Okay." I got up the cliff, to see

my trainer I.D taken, scanned, and given back. "It's him." "Here, this way." A person took me to a place. It looked weird. It

had green lights on the floor, and there were no trainers there besides me. "This is the elite four challenge room, go

through here to challenge them and then the Champion. "Got it." "You have all 8 badges, I see. Begin you're challenge

when you want." "Okay, I'll start after I take a small break." I said.

/

I fixed this extremely short chapter, made it longer and made the fight scenes better. I am enjoying fixing the chapters,

because it shows me how far I have come from the third fiction that i had ever wrote. I've improved so much from then,

and I can still improve, but I am much better now than ever before.


	15. Chapter 15 not-so-elite four

Chapter 15 The not-so-elite four

I healed my Pokémon, dusted myself off, and challenged them. "Hello." Aaron greeted. "Hello, lets battle." "Yes." "Go!

Yamega!" "Go! Jade!" "Oh, a Dragonite." "Yeah." Jade used thunderbolt. It flew up and Aaron yelled "Double team!" The

Yamega started flying around, and flew so fast that we couldn't tell where it was because of all of the illusions. "Focus!" I

yelled. Jade closed her eyes and launched another thunderbolt at the Pokémon. That hit and knocked it out."This will be

fun. Go! Scizor!" "Surf!" I needlessly told it. "Quickly, avoid it!" It jumped over the torrent of water that came from jade.

"Well, now it's our turn! Slash!" He yelled. The Pokémon used slash, but jade flew up and avoided it, using surf in the air.

It was hit by the surf and it was defeated. "Heracross!" Jade used wing attack. It flew up to avoid it, and jade crashed into

the wall. "Once more! We can do this!" I yelled. Jade flew in low and heracross tried to fly up again, but Jade reacted

quickly. It flew up as well and hit heracross, which knocked it out. "... Go! Drapion!" It used outrage. It knocked it out.

"Vespiqueen!" It still used outrage, knocking it out. "You're strong, but I'm the weakest elite four member, you now will

battle Bertha." He said. A door behind him opened up."Okay" I said, leaving the room. I entered bertha's room. "Hello, I

am Bertha, you won't defeat me easily." "Venasaur!" "Wishcash!" "You should have 'wishcash'ed you didn't send out

wishcash!" "That was very bad." She said. Venasaur used energy ball which had knoced it out. "Gah! I wasn't paying

attention after that lame pun. Go! Gliscor!" "Go!" He used energy ball, but gliscor pushed off of the ground and slashed at

venasaur, who did a quick side-step and used a close range energy ball. It couldn't handle the damage and fainted.

"Golem! Go!" "Once more!" I screamed. It knocked it out. "Ryperior! Show them how tough you are!" "Again!" I yelled. It

used rock blast to destroy the energy ball. "Keep trying venasaur!" I yelled. Venasaur charged up a large energy ball to

knock it out. It tried to use rock blast to block it like last time, but it was overpowered. It had been knocked out. "Huh!?

Go! Hippowdon!" A sandstorm started. "Go!" I screamed happily. Hippowdon tried to dig, but venasaur used earthquake

and launched it into the air. Venasaur used energy ball while I watched the horrified look on bertha's face. It knocked it

out. "You're good. Now you have to face flint, who is more powerful than I." "I will. No backing down!" I yelled and ran to

the next room. "Woah! I can tell you have a fiery spirit, you will be a great opponent! Now, let's battle!" "Go! Houndoom!"

"Let's have fun battling! Go! Draginite!" "Flamethrower!" "Surf!" It was overpowered, and got knocked out. "Hmm, you're

strong, but not as strong as me! Go! Rapidash!" "I'm having fun! Lets show him strength!" I screamed happily, like a 3-

year-old sounds, very cheery and happy. Jade used surf. It knocked it out. "You're fiery spirit is shining through, but mine

is stronger! Go! Magmorter!" "Again! Yeah!" I screamed. Years later, Flint would tell me that now, he was thinking, "This

kid has spirit, a lot of it, maybe more than me." It used overheat to turn everything to steam. "Again! Once more!" I

yelled. It was tired from the last move and couldn't stop the surf, so it got knocked out. "Huh! Return, go! Infernape!"

"Wing attack!" Infernape ducked underneath it and hit it with a strong punch to the stomach that launched it upward.

"Jade!" I yelled. "Flamethrower while it's stunnded!" Flint yelled. It did, and jade fell to the ground with a large thud.

"Jade! You okay?!" I asked. I knew it was, but I was still worried. Jade hit it with surf, and the infernape couldn't avoid it,

so the it fainted. "Go! Flareon!" Jade used surf. It tried to jump off of the wall to get extra height, but it failed to and was

hit by surf, which knocked flareon out. "Wow! Your fiery spirit! I could feel it coming, but I didn't think you would beat me!

Hah ha ha! I guess I shouldn't have underestimated you." He handed me money, and a door opened. I entered.

"Welcome. I can tell you have a fiery spirit, but it also covers an intelligence that is superior to many others when it comes

to battles. I am Lucian, the strongest trainer of the elite four, you won't win by luck, only skill. I will not go easy on you. I

will give you my all!" "Go! Mr. Mime!" "Go! Volcarona!" "Struggle bug!" I yelled. It knocked it out. "... Go! Bronzong!"

"Heat wave!" I yelled needlessly. It knocked bronzong out. "Go! Espeon!" Volcano used struggle bug, and the espeon

retaliated with psychic. It was trapped by the psychic barrier. "Volcano!" I yelled. Volcarona used struggle bug and knocked

it out. "... You're strong, you don't even have to say anything. Impressive. Go! Alakazam!" "Psychic!" "No!" It stared at

volcano, and slightly crushed it's mind. It fell to the ground. "Volcano! Are you okay!?" I yelled. It slowly got back up.

"Finish this with one more psychic!" He yelled. Volcano was covered in a creepy aura and was launched into the wall,

hurting volcano. "No!" I yelled. Volcano got back up and I sighed in relief. Volcano used heat wave, weakening it. "This is

great!" I screamed. "It is." He agreed. "Go!" I screamed. Heat wave hit, which knocked Alakazam out. "Galade! You're

left!" He yelled. He was excited, he doesn't get backed into a wall like this often. "I can still win this!" He yelled. "Go!" I

yelled. He used heat wave. It blocked it with its arms. It retaliated with slash, but volcano flew to thr left and used a close

range heat wave. It almost knocked it out. "There has to be a way to win!" He yelled. "Yeah! This is a fun battle!" I yelled.

Volcano used heat wave while it was stunned. The galade turned to volcano, bowed it's head in respect and fell to the

ground. "Yeah! We did it volcano!" I yelled. "In all of my life, I have never been defeated so easily. You have a strength

that no one else possesses. Now you will face then champion. She is the strongest trainer in the Sinnoh. Go and fight

Cynthia." "I will." I went in a room, and up an elevator. I came face to face with a door. It was automatic, so I couldn't

open it. I heard cheering. I saw the door open, and walked through.

/

I fixed some typos, and other stuff. Over all, I made it a bit better by fixing and adding stuff.


	16. Chapter 16 A new champion

Chapter 16 A champion is made

"All the way from sandgem town, a trainer who will hurt you if you call you're Pokémon weak or worthless, Reggie Allen

Lumen!" "The strongest trainer in the unova, Cynthia!" "I heard about all the things you have done. I'm impressed, but

don't think you'll win easily like you have in the past." "I have had tough battles, and easy ones, I have trained my

Pokémon to be strong, friendly to all but unkind people, and to love everybody and not break or hurt anything or anybody.

I won't lose." I said. "Go! Spiritomb!" "Go! Volcano!" Volcano used heat wave. It didn't knock it out. "Shadowball!" Volcano

avoided it by flying up. "This is what a Pokémon battle should be! Lets go Volcano!" It used heat wave, and knocked it

out."Go! Milotic!" It used solar beam. Milotic used hydro pump to block it. Volcano stunned it with heatwave and hit it with

a solar beam. "Okay, return." "You take a rest, too, volcano." "Go! Garchomp!" "Go! Jade!" "Stone edge!" "Icebeam!" Jade

was stronger. Garchomp was knocked out. "Great job, now take a rest." "You too, jade." Go! Lucario!" "Go! Inferno!"

"Flamethrower!" It hit, and hurt it. "Extreme speed!" It seemed to dissapear and give a large punch, hitting inferno. "One

more time!" I yelled. It hit, and knocked lucario out. "Return, go! Roseraid!" "Return, go! Venasaur!" "Go!" I yelled.

Venasaur used tackle, and roserade couldn't avoid the attack. "You still good to go?" "Yeah!" "Great!" "Huh?" "Red effect."

"What!" She was shocked. "Go! Electross!" "I can't remember the last time I was in a corner like this." "Flamethrower!"

Venasaur avoided it by jumping to the left. "Whoo!" I screamed. "Your spirit, it's almost overpowering." She said.

"Crunch!" It hit and stuck on to venasaur. "Now elec'toss' it off!" I screamed. The crowd groaned. He tossed off electross,

and it hit the wall. "Electross..." It was defeated. "... Follow me." She said, and I did. I entered a back room. there was a

nurse there. She healed my Pokémon. "Put your poke balls on that machine." I did. There as a white light that appeared as

my Pokémon were scanned and entered into the hall of fame. "League champion, congratulations." I took my Pokémon.

"The Sinnoh league qualifications are over, the trainer who beat the others will have to face you now. I was thinking of

retiring soon, anyways." Cynthia said. "Who is this trainer?" "I think his name was, mac, john..." "Jack?" "Yeah." "I

wonder if it could be him." I said out loud. "Who?" "My friend, Jack Semper." "I think that was his name." "Great!" I said.

"He's here already, well, not here, but at the league." "Okay." "There is a restroom if you need it. "I inherited my parents

bladder, I can hold it for days, weeks, or years." "Okay." "There is a monitor showing his Pokémon, if you think you can't

beat them. I admit, I used it before the battle with you." "Okay." She left.

/

I improved the battle scene slightly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 A friend battle

He actually made it through to fight me. "All the way from sandgem town, the slightly hyper, and always friendly, Jack

vase Semper!" The announcer shouted. "Introducing the newest champion, who beat Cynthia only an hour ago, Reggie!"

The announcer yelled. The audience cheered loudly as we both took our places on each side of the feild. Jack saw me, and

was surprised. "Reggie!" "Jack!" "Huh?" The audience was confused. "We have been friends since we were little." That

unconfused them. "Well, I didn't expect that you would beat her so quickly. I knew you would beat her, why do you think I

said, 'I know I can be champion when I beat you, Reggie!'!" Jack yelled in excitement. "Now, let's battle!" "Go!

typhlosian!" "Go! Alakazam!" It used roll out, but Alakazam avoided it. "Roll out once more!" I yelled. "Use psychic to block

the attack!" Jack yelled. Typloshian was stopped and thrown into the wall. It did a quarter turn in mid air and hit the wall

with its feet and pushed off of it into a roll out. When alakazam was hit, it was knocked out. "Whoa, you're strong, but I

won't give up!" "Go! Feraligator!" Inferno used swift, which hit. Inferno charged at it, and used leer. Feraligator took a few

steps back in fear and shock. Typhlosian tried to use roll out while it was still spooked, but Feraligator jumped up and used

hydro pump. Typhlosian used the momentum from the roll out to avoid the attack. Typhlosian used roll out again and hit it

as soon as it landed. It flew up into the air, and got hit again when it landed. "And it seems that Typhlosian is juggling

Feraligator!" The announcer yelled. After about ten time of it getting juggled, it was finished off. "Wow!" "Go! Gengar!"

"Nightshade!" Jack yelled. A ghostly aura came out of the eyes of gengar, doing damage to Inferno. "Hang tough!" I said.

Inferno then used flamethrower, but Gengar avoided it by dissapearing. Typhlosian used roll out as soon as it reappeared.

"Block it with shadow ball!" He yelled. "Get out of your roll out and jump!" I ordered. Inferno did, and landed behind a

shocked Gengar. Inferno used a close range flamethrower to take it out. "Awesome!" "Go! Maractus!" It used

flamethrower, and Maractus couldn't avoid it. It was knocked out. "You're foe is tired! Get him, Luxray!" Inferno used roll

out. "Jump!" Jack yelled. Luxray jumped, and Inferno hit a wall, nearly hitting Jack. "Rain dance!" He yelled. It started to

rain indoors. "Agh!" The audience groaned. "Thunder!" He yelled. The thunder hit inferno, who quickly used roll out and

and hit luxray hard. It then quickly rolled up the wall and uncurled itself. He fell behind the shocked luxray and used

flamethrower. Luxray fell to the ground, and tried to stand back up. It struggled, but fell to the ground, knocked out. "No!

Wow! You _have_ grown strong!" He yelled. He ran off after giving me money, and left to heal his Pokémon. "Amazing! It

was a flawless victory!" The announcer yelled as I walked back to the champion's room. I entered the room and saw two

other people in there. One was wearing a gold hat, the other a white hat. "Huh?" I wondered. "I'm Gold." "I'm Crystal."

"You're the two strongest trainers in the world!" I shouted. "Yes, we saw your battle, and we want to double battle you."

They said. "Okay." I agreed.

/

I added a few words and sentences to make this better than it had been. I also think that I fixed the spacing.


	18. Chapter 18

Paste your document here...

Chapter 18 The strongest trainer

I exited, and so did they. "Huh?" The announcer was confused. "Oh, it looks like a battle between... Gold, crystal and the champion!" He was

shocked. "Let's battle!" "Go! Typlosian!" "Go! Meganium!" "Go! Venasaur and Typlosian!" It was mostly silent. Without the Pokémon, there was no

sound to be heard besides our breathing. That changed when someone re-entered the stands. "Huh, a battle between the strongest trainers! Cool!"

Meganium used energy ball. They avoided it. It was like that for a while. However, when Typlosian hit Meganium, I decided to end meganium there.

Venasaur used energy ball, and knocked it out. "...!" "Same thing!" I yelled. It did, and knocked typhlosian out. "Use all 6, I dare you." "I accept

that challenge." "Me too." They sent out Pokémon after Pokémon, only to be defeated by them. "Go! Lugia!" Crystal yelled. "Ho-oh, help me!" Gold

screamed. "Go!" I yelled. They knocked out ho-oh, and then lugia. "!" They were down to their last pokemon. "Go! Venasaur!" "Go! Blastoise!"

Screamed Gold and Crystal. "Show them strength, guys!" "Yeah!" "This is great! Such a fun battle! Yeah! Whoo!" I yelled. Venasaur used energy

ball. Venasaur used energy ball to block it. It was overpowered, and hit gold's venasaur. It made it weak. "!" He was shocked. "Go!" Whoo! Yeah!

awesome! I'm having a lot of fun!" I screamed above the now large crowd. "He has them at a wall, what will gold and crystal do?" The announcer

said. "Go Gold and crystal!" Some of the audience were screaming. "Go Reggie!" Most of them were screaming. "Go!" They yelled. "Go!" I yelled. I

couldn't contain my excitement anymore. When you have a battle this great and fun, you would be excited, too. It used bubblebeam and energy

ball combo. We used a flamethrower and energy ball combo. Our combo overpowered their moves. It hit them, and they were knocked out. "...!"

They were surprised. "_Yeah_!" I screamed as loud as I could. "The winner is Reggie, he's the strongest trainer on the entire planet, if not the galaxy!"

A/N: It's all almost over! This is my longest, but I'm trying to surpass it. I want to give thanks to everybody who enjoys this fic. Thank you. This is s

upposed to be like an autobiography of the champion of sinnoh. This also takes place about 20 years after the games.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Reggie, I am your father

When I got done healing my Pokémon, I decided to go out and do stuff. I went to Veilstone, and saw activity in

the abandoned Galactic Warehouse and command building. I entered, and saw team terra grunts. "What?" "Hey! Get

him!" I was fighting suddenly. "Go! Roselia!" "Go! Ace!" I knocked it out quickly. "Gah! You're tough!" He handed me

money. "I'm tougher than he is!" "Go! Gravler!" He yelled. Gravler was easily defeated. "Gah! Go! Golbat!" A random solar

beam came from nowhere, and hit golbat. "What?" It was knocked out. A figure appeared. He was about 30 years old.

"Reggie, go! I'll deal with them." He sounded more familier than red. "Who are you?" "Lucas." "Dad..." "Go!" He yelled. I

nodded, and went up the stairs. I finaly found my way to the important person room. "Huh, you're here sooner than I had

hoped". "I had help." "Ah, but now that we face, we fight for the last time." "Yes." I agreed. "You won't win, I have been

told that I would rule the world by many psychics, so it's your fate to lose." "Humor me, then, what did they say excactly?"

I asked. I already knew I would win, but I would let him think that he could win for a little longer. "I will rule the world, I

will crush anyone that I face. Nothing can beat me or my team." "You won't beat me! Go! Golem!" "Go! Venasaur!"

"Energy ball!" It hit, but did nothing. "Earthquake." It hit. "Hang tough!" He did. "Go! Energy ball!" I screamed Golem

used roll out to dodge the attack. Venasaur used energy ball once again, and it use roll out again to avoid it. It dug

underneath the ground. "Time for the special move that I recently taught you, earthquake!" I yelled. Venasaur stomped

on the ground, and launched golem high into the air. "Now! Energy ball!" I yelled. It desprately tried to twist and avoid

the attack. It hit, knocking it out. "What! You're fate-" He started, but I interupted. "My fate is nothing. Its the bond

between human and Pokémon that wins battles!" I screamed. "Don't attempt to fight fate-" "Ha! I may have inherited my

dad's fate! He has none!" "What...! Golduck!" "Go!" I screamed. It jumped out of the way of energyball, and used

hydropump. Venasaur ran to the left, and avoided the attack. "Again!" I yelled. The golduck ducked underneath it. I wasn't

going to let him abuse Pokémon for power. Now that I think about it, I really was angry, much more angry than I had ever

been in the past. "_Energy ball_!" I screamed. A large energy ball launched out of venasaur. Golduck was scared, to scared to

move. When it hit, it was knocked out. "Why do you resist, you can't win." "Why? My friends, Pokémon, ain trouble, if you

win, the world is over, if you win, there won't be any more befriending Pokémon, _so I won't lose_!" I screamed. Each of his

Pokémon were knocked out one by one. "You won't beat him, no you will not! He is too powerful for any normal Pokémon

to beat!" He screamed. "He isn't a normal Pokémon! Go!" I screamed. He sent out Mamoswine. "Earthquake!" I yelled. It

hit. "Energy Ball!" I yelled. Energy ball hit, but didn't knock it out. "Sludge bomb!" I yelled. It hit, weakening it. "Icy

wind!" He yelled. It hit. Venasaur was just standing. "VENASAUR!" I yelled. "Finish it off with another icy wind." He said.

Venasaur looked ready to collapse, and when it hit, he did. "Don't give up, I know you can fight!" I yelled. "Hah! Your

strongest Pokémon is defeated!" He yelled. "No. Not yet." I said. "Return your Pokémon, it can't fight." He said. "No... He

can fight. Venasaur!" I yelled. A green aura appeared around venasaur. "Huh!? What is this!?" He yelled. "This is

overgrow! GO! **_ENERGY BALL_**!" I yelled. Stab, plus overgrow made it extra powerful. It would do about two and a quarter

times more damage. It hit, and obviously knocked it out. "_NO!_" He yelled, angry and confused at his loss. "We did it!" I

cheered. "Yeah!" "Hmmph."He said, hitting a button. It was the intercom. "Activate plan 13542." "The building will blow

up in five minuets, please evacuate the building." a computer voice said "Bye." He said.


	20. Chapter 20 A happy ending

Chapter 20, A very happy 'ending'

"No!" I yelled as I punched him out. "Return!" I yelled, getting my Pokémon back into its Poké ball. I quickly entered the

warp point that was right there. The door to outside was right there. I exited. 4 and a half minutes later, the building

collapsed. There were a lot of Terra grunts, and police men there. "YOU! WHERE IS OUR LEADER!" Yelled rex. "He went

down with the ship." "What!" Chelsea cried as all three of them were getting taken away by the police. "This isn't over!"

Shadow yelled. "Yeah, it is." I said. I saw dad, and went up to him. "Thanks." I said. "No, thank you." He said. "So, you will

leave soon, to find Cyrus." I said. "Yeah." He said. "I'll miss you." I said, my eyes filling with tears. "As will I." "Well look no

further." "Huh?" "I came to destroy the building, but it was already done." "Cyrus?" "Yes." "I have thought about what

I have done, and I realise now that people still fear the buildings. I destroyed the eterna building, and _was_ about to destroy

this one." Cyrus said. "You'll be arrested, here come the police now." "Looker!" Dad shouted. "Hey, Lucas, it's been a long

time. You've found Cyrus, and he will come with us now." "Okay." Cyrus said. He left without a complaint. "Does that

mean you'll come home?" "Yes." That is how I defeated red, became champion, and crushed an evil organization all by

myself. They were stronger than all the other evil teams, but didn't get as far as them with their plans. I was glad to go

home and rest. I have grown even stronger since then, and have helped others grow strong. Jack became the champion of

johto, and I heard from somebody that Landon has a very successful part-time job at the trainer school. I haven't heard

from the others, though. I battle those who beat the elite four, and I still have my title. Cynthia has left for her Villa in

Undella town. She lives peacefully retired. I evolved my staravia, and gave it to a preschooler as a gift. I completed my

Pokédex, and saw every Pokémon in the national dex. Most nights at home would have ended like this: "Goodnight, mom."

I would say. "Goodnight." Mom would respond.

Thanks to:

Professor Dawn for giving me my first Pokémon

Howard Signd for fixing typos

My Pokémon for being there for me

Jack, who helped me evolve some of my Pokémon

Pokémon fan club for publishing this book.

Everyone who I didn't list here.

/

The end...?

"Let me ask you a few questions."

/

This was a long story. The longest one I wrote, in words and chapters. It may only be about 15,00 words now, but I'm glad

that I wrote this. I plan on fixing some spelling mistakes later, but it may take some time because I just want to focus on

my other story now. Though I started new ones, I am still trying to fix this near train wreck at the same time.. I hope you

get the hint at the end. I have it all written, I just can't send it easily, or at all. I can't get my .rtf file to go on this new

computer. I am trying to fix and improve every chapter that I have written in this fiction. I think that its quality has

improved so much now that I went back to fix the major typos, and rewrite the bad fighting scenes.


End file.
